Lazy Days
by olivecats
Summary: Sakura concluded, Uchihas really did have nice butts. —sasuke/sakura. modern!au, pancakes involved.


**disclaimer:**not my butt.

**a/n:**what can i say? i wanted pancakes and sasuke's ass was on my mind. :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sat silently at her desk, fingers toying and twirling the blue pen grasped loosely in between her fingertips. Her emerald orbs glued to the piles of boring office work awaiting her seals and signatures of approval before being returned to the sender.

A soft breeze of afternoon air brushed through the open drapes of her messy apartment, gently pushing the paperwork before her hand had a chance to pin it to the table. The lonely, half-dead, half-green plant she had spent almost two months trying to uplift gracefully bobbed in the soft winds.

With a roll of her eyes, she sighed. Who the hell wants to do work on your day off anyway? The question rummaged through her mind's empty drawers, searching for a legitimate answer. Nothing was found. This weekend was officially, a drag.

Throwing her head back and swinging cautiously in her chair, still twirling her pen, she brushed her thin, rosy-pink locks away from her eyes, the wind helping her in the process. Damn that Shikamaru. His catchphrases were always rubbing off on her.

Her eyes suddenly locked with the phone sitting lonesome atop a pile of notepads and expired number books from years ago. Feeling a sense to lift her lazy self from the chair and rush over to it, dial in a certain Uchiha Sasuke's number and demand him to come over and cook her pancakes, was almost too powerful for her sleepy ego to fight off.

And so the restraint lost the war.

Hoisting herself from the wooden chair, the old furniture creaking at the sudden movement, she trudged herself over to the phone and without hesitation, yanked it from its solitary positioning and searched for Sasuke's number in her one-hand-counted contacts.

Labelled oh-so cutely as 'grumpy grump', Sakura smiled to herself, remembering the begrudging Uchiha when he found out her nickname for him.

Her finger pressed into the green call button and she rose the phone to her ear, anxious smile still riddled across her delicate features.

The moody voice on the other line was heard and Sakura couldn't restrain the smile-to-grin formation that had occurred not a second after.

"_Hey,_"

Not a questioning greeting, because it was obvious he knew who it was. After all, she _had_made him switch _his_nickname for her from 'Sakura' to 'queen of my life forever'.

"Oi, you gotta come over." she told him. No form of other intention, but just a simple 'get your butt over here'.

She could practically _hear_the lazy face he was making. It was also kinda obvious, considering he had just groaned.

Before he could reply, she spoke. "Don't _uuuughh_ me. I swear, Shikamaru's spent too much time around us."

"_It's not because of that lazy dick, it's because I just can't be bother-_"

"Sasuke. I want pancakes."

It was a simple statement. One that needed no further explanation. And Sakura had innocently assumed it was a boyfriend's job to come over and make his over-worked, tiresome girlfriend the food she desires.

Without another word uttered, Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

_Yes!_Inner-Sakura celebrated. _That's how you speak to a man!_

Smiling to herself, Sakura put the phone down, making sure to hang up. Satisfied with her unenthusiastic boyfriend's reply, she skipped over to her couch, eyes drifting back and forth between the TV and the door the Uchiha was soon to step through.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I just don't see why you want _pancakes_in the afternoon, Sakura…"

The pinkette watched fixatedly as Sasuke pulled ingredient after ingredient out of the paper bag sitting atop her tiled bench.

"Can't a girl get a pancake when she wants a pancake?" She questioned, smiling sweetly at the grumpy grump before her. The midnight-black hair framing his face, and making him more pretty to look at, was brushed back, his hands sliding through without a single knot.

Sasuke smiled with obvious sarcasm. It was obvious, considering he never smiles. But Sakura learnt to accept that.

"Not when she has monster pile of paperwork~" he sang, and Sakura almost laughed at the ridiculous aura he allowed her (and only her) to see.

However, quickly brushing the laughter aside in fear he would drop everything that he's doing because he doesn't like it when she makes fun of his voice, she grabbed the fresh, unopened bottle of syrup and poured a small droplet onto her finger. Placing her pale, skinny finger between her lips she sucked the golden sweetness from it, savouring the intoxicating delight in sent down her tastebuds as it hit her tongue.

Sasuke watched, shaking his head. "Why do you _always_do that?"

"Do what?" she laughed.

"Take the tiniest drop of syrup then lick it,"

"What else am I supposed to do with it?"

"Save it for the pancakes maybe?"

Sakura grasped her chest, shock rushing down her. "_Save_..._it_? Are you the devil?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stirring the mixture of thick flour, water, and eggs in the small stirring bowl slowly.

"I was hoping to save it for the pancakes."

Sakura tittered. "Well, I'm known pretty vastly as the syrup-virginator."

"The _syrup-virginator_?" Sasuke chuckled. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. I like taking syrups' virginities."

Unable to question further (because he knew she would insist on her title), Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. "_Totally_." he mocked, shaking his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eek! I love that sound!"

Sakura squealed excitedly as the sound of Sasuke flipping the golden-battered pancakes to the other side fixated her, tantalising her churning stomach. The pan had made a loud hiss as the loose, white batter of the non-flattened side met the heat of the pan's bottoming.

He was on the last pancake, and had successfully countered all of Sakura's hand's attack on the pancakes as they reached for their plating.

Sitting at the table, Sakura glanced over towards the Uchiha-cook, now known as her slave. Her jade eyes suddenly became entranced at the sight of the beautifully-structured, manly bottom hidden behind the tight, black skinny jeans.

Watching it carefully as it turned every time Sasuke did, and how the shape occasionally changed with every movement. She noted; sometimes in look tight and squeezed, but other times it look full and plump.

She laughed aloud, eyes never leaving the breathtaking bottom, however.

Sasuke looked back once he had put the final pancake atop the others, before mounting them with thick syrupy goodness, whipped cream, and a single strawberry (leafless, because that's the way she liked it) decorated the messy yet ever so gorgeous plate of afternoon-breakfast goodness.

She lunged her hand out, grabbing the golden yumminess atop her fingers, still giggling to herself as she bit into the warm goodness of the Uchiha's work.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I just realised Uchihas have really, _really_nice butts." she laughed in reply, mouth still full.

Sasuke's cheeks became vaguely tinted with a soft pink. "And how the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

Finishing her pancake, Sakura began, "Well, last week when I ran into Itachi-san at the hospital," she glanced to Sasuke, carefully examining his reactions. He looked neither happy nor unhappy, so she continued. "And his butt was really nice. Especially when he was walking away." She laughed again, imitating with her hands his behind swaying side to side. "It was like two balloons. And now, I've collected your data, Sasuke-kun!" she smiled vibrantly.

Then their lips met in a quick but passionate kiss.

Stunned and surprised at the charcoal-eyed man, whom was pouting childishly as he dared not meet her eyes, she watched as a dark, undertone blush kissed his pale cheeks.

"O…Only look at _my_butt."

The words shocked her and Sakura had no power over the laughter that spewed out.

"Do-Don't laugh!" Sasuke scowled with embarrassment.

The laughter silenced and Sakura swung her arms up, the two skinny muscles coursing around him in a bone shattering hug, but he refused to pull away.

"Don't worry," she giggled. "Your butt's the best."

With a satisfied 'hmph', Sasuke returned the hug, and Sakura concluded…

Sasuke's butt was hers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**if you're looking for an explanation, you'll find I don't have one. i just, thought of this magically, climbed aboard the 'fuck it all' train and choo chooed myself to this hunk of pancake nonsense and delicious Uchiha butts!

_Hooray for Sasuke's bosom!_

*raises glass of orange juice in celebration* TO SASUKE'S BUM! HOORAH!

**excuse****_any_****and****_all_****mistakes, my cat decided it'd be a fantastic idea to bite and nip at my fingers this entire story, rather than sit her furry ass down and freakin' sleep like she usually does! :)**


End file.
